Une Jounrée de Rêves Avec Les Clowns Du Carrousel Parade
Une Jounrée de Rêves Avec Les Clowns Du Carrousel Parade premiered on May 30, 2013, at La Ronde in Montreal. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney and other films and stuff. The parade includes Walt Disney, Cirque du Soleil, Peanuts, Warner Bros and other characters throughout the years. It includes seven floats all celebrating Walt Disney, Cirque du Soleil, Peanuts, 20th Century FOX, HBO Family, PBS, Sesame Workshop, Jim Henson and Warner Bros Production's catchy tunes.The music used in the parade is derived from Tokyo Disneyland, Disney's Dreams on Parade. Parade Unit *'Campin's Magic of Imagination: '''The first float appears to be based on a giant storybook lying on the bottom of the float. Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse stand in the basket of a giant hot air balloon shaped like the sun. They have anchored down on a giant purple crescent moon which sits on the back of the float. Donald Duck stands in the center on a revolving platform, while Goofy rests on the back of a pile of books, blowing bubbles. Pluto along with Chip 'n Dale and Ludwig von Drake spring-loaded stilts lead the float. *'Kabotine Spoonful of Rhythm:' Based on the 1964 animated- and live-action musical film. The larger float, with Mary Poppins and Bert riding on bicycle carousel horses behind the brightly colored, smut-covered sweeps. Various characters ride Kabotine which claquette! Carrousel the bicycle float. *'Igor Déor Cowboy Play Time: 'It's carrying a live-action Igor Déor, Woody and Fievel. A giant animatronic Cat R. Waul's and T.R. Chula sits on the back of the unit atop a Texas, and music from the masterpiece itself : Party Cowboy and Texas Music Party music too! Buzz Lightyear and Jessie entertain the crowd, while Hamm and Rex are pushing stylized Train, a pair of Cowboy and Cowgirl, and four 'jumping' Bird entertain the crowd. The Cowboy and Cowgirl climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Tournesol Ballerina Magical World: 'The float features Tournesol next to Jaq & Gus, and attached to the float are Cirque du Soleil KOOZÅ and four performers. With four "Skeleton dance", and a performer in a The Pickpocket bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping Pearl and 16-Papillon rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Giboulééé Band of Music: 'Giboulééé, Tiana and Louis, the trumpet-playing alligator, ride aboard an instrument-inspired boat. Also present on the float as decorations are Ray the firefly, from the same film, as well as Evinrude the dragonfly from ''The Rescuers, Woody the Termite from Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child and It Zwibble from Earthday Birthday. Five revelers twirl in front, while two giant Mardi Gras mask girls follow behind. *'Pierrick Train Today: '''On a Wee Sing Train shaped Magic are the Disney, Peanuts, Big Idea, Warner Bros and other ones, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi, Cinderella, Alice In Wonderland, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Fox and the Hound, Oliver & Company, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Tom and Jerry The Movie, Peanuts, VeggieTales, All Dogs Go to Heaven, A Bugs Life, Alexander and the the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, The Muppet Movie, The Muppets Take Manhattan, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Caillou, Family Guy, Futurama, Mike Mulligan and His Steam Shovel, The Christmas Toy, The Tale of Peter Rabbit and The Swan Princess. *'Bugs and Big Bird's Alaska Fun: '''The larger float features Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Big Bird, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, Cookie Monster, Herry Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Abby Cadabby, Count von Count, Murray Monster, Ovejita, Baby Bear, the Two-Headed Monster and Elmer Fudd finish the Parade with Tweety, Sylvester, Cousin Pepe, Tita, Elmo-noske, Kippi, Oofnik, Tiffy, Finchen, Samson, Wolle, Alfa, Bjarne, Max Mekker, the Honkers, the Dingers, the Anything Muppets, the AM Monsters, Lightning the Reindeer, ''Sesame Street ''humans and Sylvester Jr. The show the best Aurora polaris Aerial Straps Arcobat. Category:Parades Category:La Ronde Category:Pages by Mochlum